Amiga Mia
by vere31
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa una chica que vive una relacion, que a veces es un infierno porque solo es un objeto mas para su novio. TK Takaishi un chico enamorado de su amiga, que aunque llegue a contarle que ama a otro hombre y sufre por, siempre la escucha y el pasa su dolor en silencion... porque es su amiga sabe que debe aguantar sus sentimientos y consolarla...


¡Hola a todos y todas!, estoy de regreso con esta nueva historia, es un one-shot espero que les guste, como siempre se trata de Mimi y TK, déjenme Riwes y gracias.

Amiga Mia

Perspectiva de TK

Hola mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi y ahora tengo 22 años, estoy apunto de terminar mi carrera como arquitecto, aunque toda mi vida quise ser escritor es por eso que aveces escribo y me expreso en poemas, historias y algunas canciones para mi hermano. Estudie esto porque mi abuelo me lo pidió y me gusta claro, pero en fin ese no es el motivo por el cual hoy me siento mal y muy triste, pues estoy enamorado para cualquiera eso seria la felicidad pero para mi no lo es. Porque el idiota de mi corazón tuvo que enamorarse de la mujer equivocada. Es hermosa, inteligente, bella, dulce, sensible, en fin estoy enamorado de ella.

Ya llevo años enamorado de ella, pero creo que no lo nota, solo ve que soy su mejor y buen amigo que esta ahí cuando se siente triste y sola, cuando su novio la hace sufrir, con no darle la atención que ella merece, en verdad que me siento mal, el hecho de verla como la veo, porque el es mi amigo, lo conozco desde que eramos niños, y esta mal no debo pensar en ella asi, es su novia, su mujer. Pero es que ahhhh me enoja el hecho que no la valore y vea lo que tiene a su lado. En fin solo estoy esperando terminar mis estudios, para irme a Francia mi abuelo ahí me tiene un buen trabajo y pues ojala poniendo distancia entre ella y yo me ayude a olvidarla.

Perspectiva del autor

Mimi era una chica muy alegre, que supuestamente lo tenia todo y vivía feliz, bueno eso pensaban todos, tiene un novio Koushiro Izumi pero lo llaman Izzi, pero últimamente se siente sola y alejada de el, como que ya no le importara y la magia de la relación se había acabado.

-hola Izzi- al fin contesto el muchacho después que llevaba como diez llamadas la chica

_-Mimi hola, ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo cortantemente_

-nada solo saludarte, haber si podíamos vernos- con alguna ilusión aun quería luchar por esta relación

_-lo siento pero no puedo, esta noche saldré tarde y me ire directamente a mi casa, nos vemos cuando este mas desocupado, ¿si?- _

-claro Izzi, no te preocupes, te quiero –

_-adios Mimi tengo que colgar- y efectivamente corto la llamada_

Mimi solo suspiro, pues eso era cada vez que hablaba con su "novio", eso cada vez que hablaban, porque el trabajando ni se acordaba de llamarle, solo si ella lo llamaba. En fin tomo de nuevo su celular y marco otro numero.

-hola, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo con mucha tristeza

_-Mimi, ¿estas bien?-sono con preocupación- claro ven, te espero-_

-gracias Sora, ya voy- corto y agradeció de tener a Sora como amiga

Salio de su casa y se dirigió donde vive su mejor amiga, necesitaba hablar con alguien y esta vez no quería molestar y aburrirlo a él con sus problemas, pues últimamente llamaba a su amigo TK que siempre estaba para ella, pero ya no quiere fastidiarlo, no son sus problemas son los de ella y siente que ya lo harto con el mismo tema, por eso también opto por Sora primero es su mejor amiga y segundo también la entiende, aparte que últimamente no quería verlo, lo estaba evitando no sabe porque, pero le da cierta pena al estar con el.

Llego a su destino, y toco rápidamente la puerta, esperando que la dueña saliera

-hola Mimi- la recibió con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo

-Sora- correspondiendo

-adelante- se hizo a un lado para que entrara su amiga – toma asiento, ¿quieres algo de tomar? –

-café esta bien – sonrio mientras tomaba asiento – ¿y Yama? – levanto un poco la voz para que la escuchara

-trabajando, ya sabes – regresando a sentarse con su amiga mientras terminaba de calentarse el agua

-me alegra que tengas un matrimonio feliz – sonrio sinceramente estaba feliz por su amiga - ¿y Akira? –

-ahí esta jugando – sonrio – ahora dime, ¿Qué te hizo ahora? –

-lo de siempre, no me presta atención, es como que no existiera ya no se si me quiere – estaba realmente triste de que lo que tenia con Izzi y los 4 años que llevan juntos se estén yendo a la basura

-¿lo has hablado con el? – abrazando a su amiga, que tenia la cara cubierta con sus manos

-siempre que trato de decirle algo, dice que soy yo la que veo cosas donde no las hay, y que todo esta como el principio – llorando

-lo siento Mimi, ¿Por qué sigues con el entonces? –

-no lo se, sabes que me da miedo estar sola – levanto su rostro, con rastro de rímel en sus mejillas

-ahhh, ¿y nosotros que sosmos? – algo molesta pero para hacerla reir

-lo se Sora, pero me refiero a estar sin un hombre que me ame y me de su atención – explico sus motivos

-Izzi ni te da su atención y saber si aun te ama – lo dijo sin pensa, y se arrepintió porque Mimi empezó a llorar – Mimi perdón, perdón – dijo de inmediato

-Sora, no se que hice mal, para que el ya no me quiera – sollozando

En eso tocaron la puerta, Sora le dio pesar dejar a su amiga perdo debía ir a atender, asi que se levanto rápidamente a ver quien era

-hola Sora – saludándola con una sonrisa

-¡cuñadito! – abrazandolo – pasa – lo invito a seguir

-¡Mierda! - se maldijo Mimi, pues no quería que él la viera asi, rápidamente se seco las lagrimas como pudo

-hola Mimi – saludando a su amiga - ¿Cómo estas? – tomo asiento junto a ella

-bien gracias – le sonrio - ¿y tu? –

-bien, bien – devolviendo la sonrisa – y se que no estas bien lo noto en tu mirada y estuviste llorando

Sora se sorprendió de ver lo bien que la conocía su cuñado, al parecer el también la entendía y sobre todo la quería, para ella no era un secreto de que TK tenia un tipo de interés mas haya de una amistad hacia Mimi, y siente que TK seria bueno para ella, pero al parecer Mimi no lo ve

-¡TIO! – salió una niñita de cabello rubio y ojos marron, de unos 4 años, tirándose a los brazos de TK

-Princesa – la recibió gustoso

-viniste a verme – sentándose en las piernas de su tio – te quiero mucho tiito lindo – llenándolo de besos por toda la cara

-jajajajajajaaja también te quiero mucho hermosa – sonriendo por los besos de su sobrinita

-¿a mi no me saludaras nena? – sonrio Mimi viendo lo eufórica y cariñosa que es la niña

-hola tia Mimi – sin prestarle mucha atención – tio estas muy guapo y alto – viéndolo

-hola – dijo Mimi al ver que todos se vuelven nada para la niña cuando esta su tio TK cerca

-Akira dale un beso a tu tia Mimi – le llamo la atención su madre

-ok – no muy convencida solto a su tio y fue a darle un beso a Mimi, pero rápidamente regreso con su tio - ¿quieres jugar conmigo? –

-claro, ¿a que jugamos? – pregunto el rubio menor

-que soy una princesa y tu eres mi príncipe – sonrio levantándose y llevándolo a su habitación

-ok, nos vemos luego – dirigiéndose a la habitación

-tu hija, adora a TK – sonrio Mimi mientras veía como se iban

-ahhh eso si, TK es su tio TK, lo ama, que dice que cuando sea grande se quiere casar con el – sonrio Sora

-jajajajajajaja, eso es cierto, TK es un príncipe – dijo sin pensarlo

-no lo niego, pero Matt aveces se pone celoso, porque cuando esta TK no lo pela – y las dos empezaron a reir – es que si ve a TK como su príncipe azul, el hombre ideal, si dice que el es su novio –

-ohh ya veo porque ninguna se le acerca a TK, si tu hija se las espanta – seguía riendo

-ahhh eso si, no quiere que su tiito TK se case, porque es muy guapo –

En eso abrieron la puerta, y entro Matt quien llegaba de trabajar

-buenas noches – saludando a su esposa – amor – le dio un beso

-¿Cómo te fue? – agarrando su portafolios

-cansado pero bien - sentándose – hola Tachikawa – viéndola

-hola Yama – sonrio - me da gusto verte –

-a mi también, mocosa – cerro los ojos de verdad estaba cansado – ya no te había visto, y creo saber porque estas aquí – abrió los ojos - ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil ahora? – algo molesto no con ella si no con Izzi que solo la lastima

-lo de siempre – dijo muy triste

-¡mierda Mimi! ¿Por qué demonios no lo dejas? – muy enojado

-porque lo quiero Matt – con algunas lagrimas de nuevo

-lo siento – suspiro – es solo que ya no quiero verte triste, ok – la abrazo – a propósito porque la princesa de la casa no ha venido a saludar a su rey – viendo a Sora

-tu princesa no te ha venido a saludar porque esta con su príncipe – lo molesto Sora

-¿Qué? ¿el enano esta aquí? – algo celoso, es que TK si le quita la atención de su hija

-Akira – llamo Sora a su retoño

-si mama – salió con un traje de princesa

-ya vino tu papi – señalando a Matt

-hola papito – lo abrazo y le dio un beso

-hola hermano – saliendo su hermano menor para saludarlo

-hola principito – viendo que llevaba una capa y una corona y claro burlándose de el

-¿verdad que mi tio esta muy guapo? – viendo al Ishida – es mi príncipe azul – se fue a abrazar a TK

-si esta guapo hija – vio con los ojos entrecerrado a TK

-¿Cómo has estado Matt? – se sento junto a su hermano cargando a su sobrina

-bien chaparro, cansado – sonriendo - ¿y tu? –

-bien estudiando, ya casi terminando – hablando amenamente con su hermano mayor, que aunque la niña los ponía en disputa se querían mucho

-que me alegro, eres muy inteligente chaparro – le revolvió el cabello

-papi no despeines a mi príncipe – grito la niña, ya que había peinado a TK como todo un príncipe

-ok, ok, ok… perdóneme su alteza – le hizo una reverencia

-bueno preparare la cena – se levanto Sora - ¿te quedas a cenar Mimi? – viendo a su amiga que no dejaba de contemplar lo buen padre que seria TK

-no gracias, no quiero molestar – vio rápidamente a Sora

-no molestas Tachikawa – respondió rápidamente Matt – quedate por favor –

-gracias Yama, ok – le sonrio - dejame ayudarte Sora – poniéndose de pie

-¿tu también te quedas tio? – le dijo rápidamente

-si cariño, tu tio también va cenar con nosotros – le respondió rápidamente Matt – Take viste el ultimo juego de los medias rojas – le pregunto a su hermano

-si, estuvo muy bueno – dijo emocionado

Las dos mujeres se fueron a la cocina, a preparar la cena para todos

-en serio que tu hija adora a TK – dijo la Tachikawa sonriendo

-es lo que te digo, TK es su hombre ideal – sonrio - ¿es normal que lo vea asi? –

-claro Sora, a esa edad normalmente las niñas se enamoran de su papa o de alguien cercano en este caso su tiito lindo, que quieren casarse con el, y cuando crecen se dan cuenta que lo aman como su otro papa, lo que sucede es que lo admira – le explico la menor

-eso si, porque lo presume, que su tio esta guapo, es alto, rubio, un príncipe… que su maestra cuando lo conoció ya estaba enamorada – se empezaron a reir

Esa noche Mimi, paso una noche muy diferente de las que pasaba con Izzi, esta vez estaba en una familia donde había amor, cariño y todos se prestaban atención, sobre todo que estaba con sus amigos personas que ama y que la aman y que la entienden. Se despidieron y TK junto a Mimi salieron de la casa, claro cada uno tomo su auto y se fueron para sus casas. Mimi con la tristeza de volver a encontrar la soledad de su casa.

En fin esos eran los días para esta chica, que sufria por la falta de atención de su novio y el rubio menor por la chica de la cual estaba enamorado perdidamente.

Perspectiva de TK

-¿Por qué será que la amo tanto? – se decía mientras esperaba sentado a alguien

-hola señor arquitecto – sonrio una chica castaña

-hola señora guapa – viéndola - ¿Cómo estas Hika? – invitándola a sentarse

-bien, muy bien – sonrio – tenia tiempo sin vernos, me tenias abandonada feo – le reclamo

-lo siento, las clases ya sabes – se disculpo

-mmm te perdono – sonriendo – pero si te extrañaba –

-¿quieres algo de tomar? –

-mmmm, un té esta bien, gracias – dándole la carta a la mesera

-¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto a la chica de la luz

-muy bien – contesto alegremente

-¿Cómo vas con Willis? –

-mucho mejor, estoy muy enamorada – dijo muy emocionada - ¿y tu? –

-bien, bien estudiando – respondió rápidamente

-me refiero a lo que sientes por ella – se apresuro

-pues, ¿Qué mas?, enamorado – dijo triste

-que ciega es, que no se da cuenta, con alguien como tu, como dice Akira todo un príncipe azul – sonrio para hacerlo sentir mejor

-que puedo hacer, esta enamorada de Izzi – toamando del café que acaban de llevarles

-bueno ella se lo pierde – le tomo la mano

-gracias Hika, pero ya me resigne – seguía deprimido

-¿TK pero ya se lo dijiste? –

-no –

-¿entonces?, vamos TK díselo una vez – lo animaba

-no, no… ya lo decidi al terminar la carrera me ire con mi abuelo – tomando mas café

-¿Qué?, pero TK… ¿Por qué te vas?, no nos puedes dejar por ella – se altero un poco

-Kari, es que… ¿para que seguir sufriendo? – la vio con mucha tristeza lo cual le partió el corazón a Kari

-mi amor, al menos intentalo díselo – se levanto para irlo a abrazar

-no Kari, no importa – correspondió a su abrazo

-diselo, sacalo y asi te será mas fácil superarla y olvidarla – lo seguía animando

-no se, en una carta quizás –

-ok, dejale todo en una carta, para que sepa que la querías bien ok – se volvió a sentar junto a el

Termino de hablar con su mejor amiga, y se fue para su apartamento, entrando estaba cuando recibió una llamada

-si – contesto sin ver quien era

_-TK, ¿Cómo estas? –_

-Mimi, bien gracias ¿y tu? – contesto animado

_-pues, ¿podemos vernos? Necesito hablar con alguien – muy triste _

-si claro, te espero – colgaron y espero a que llegara la chica, sabia que iba ser una sesión de hablar que Izzi la hace a un lado y que lo ama. Espero alrededor de 30 minutos y tocaron la puerta – voy – abrió y ahí estaba la chica abatida y con rastros de lagrimas

-TK – se lanzo a abrazarlo muy fuerte

-pasa – entro con ella, no sabia que decirle asi que solo la abrazo y dejo que llorara ahí con el, como lo hacia siempre. Mimi lloro por un muy buen rato hasta que se calmo y empezó a hablar

-no se porque me hace esas cosas – aun sollozando

-no se que decirte linda – abrazandola mas fuerte

-TK, nunca le hagas algo asi a tu novia cuando la tengas – lo vio directamente a los ojos – nunca cambies, eres el chico ideal para cualquier mujer – le beso la mejilla

-gracias Mimi – se sonrojo y se puso muy nerviosa

-como dice tu sobrinita, eres todo un PRINCIPE AZUL – sin soltarlo

-gracias – seguía muy nervioso – pero yo no soy el tema –

-es que es lo de siempre, como que no me quiere, ¿sabes cuanto hemos hablado esta semana? –

-no se – viéndola

-¡dos horas! – muy enojada – dos horas TK, con dos horas para el es suficiente, pero para mi no – se incorporo para verlo

-hay Mimi, en serio que no se que pensar – muy confundido no quería lastimarla mas – sabes que Izzi esta iniciando su carrera y pues quiere tener prestigio y es muy obsecionado con lo que lo apasiona – trataba de justificar a su amigo

-no lo ayudes TK – dijo mas molesta – yo lo quiero, pero al parecer el a mi ya no –

-hablalo con el – fue lo único que pudo sugerir

-ya lo intente muchas veces, pero no me escucha, dice que yo me invento los problemas – seguía explicándose

-entonces no se que mas decirte – encogiendo sus hombros

Y asi fue otra tarde, en la cual ella, mi Mimi Tachikawa venia a llorar conmigo porque su novio no la volteaba a ver, no se porque pero esto me esta matando mas, después no nos hemos visto de nuevo de eso ya casi tres semanas, estoy evitándola como les digo esto me mata y me lastima mucho que me venga a hablar de lo mucho que ama a otro y que nunca podre tenerla, asi que solo estoy esperando estoy esperando el dia que me gradue para poder irme y de eso queda menos de una semana, asi me podre ir y ya no verla y asi poder llegar a olvidarla. Creo que ya es hora de empezar a escribir mi carta.

Perspectiva del autor:

Pasaron mas días y al fin llego el dia que TK se graduaba, todos estaban muy felices, su madre orgullosa, su hermano no digamos, su sobrina lo admiraba mas, sus amigos felices por el, y ella muy orgullosa y admirándolo mas. Todos llegaron a celebrar con el, le prepararon una fiesta al nuevo ARQUITECTO, hasta su abuelo había venido, era el mas orgulloso de todos pues iba a tenerlo en su empresa. Que también venia para llevárselo ya que el mismo TK lo llamo que ese dia se iba con el.

-felicidades al nuevo profesional – grito Matt

-un brindis por un maravilloso ARQUITECTO que será – dijo su abuelo a lo cual todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron por el

-gracias a todos – dijo el festejado, que a pesar que era uno de sus mejores días, lo opacaba el hecho que al amanecer partia para Francia esperando asi poder olvida a Tachikawa

La fiesta continuo, tardo hasta casi la una de la madrugada, todos se fueron a sus casas a descansar, un TK muy triste, al igual que una Hikari puesto que era la única que sabia que el chico rubio partia muy temprano por la mañana y a ella dejo de encargada de entregarle la carta a Mimi donde decía cuanto la amaba. Paso toda la noche llorando, no sabia que hacer, no quería que TK se fuera pero también sabia que era por el bien de el, asi dejaría de sufrir por alguien que no le corresponderá, pero también sabia que la única que podía detenerlo era Mimi, tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia si estaba bien, solo si Mimi sintiera algo por el, todos apoyarían que deje a Izzi para estar con TK. El vuelo de TK partia a las 7:30 am y ya eran las 5 en punto, Kari se decidió y fue donde Mimi, tenia que hablar con ella antes que el chico de la esperanza se fuera. Llego lo mas rápido que pudo y toco rápidamente la puerta. Salió un Izzi somnoliento por la hora

-Kari – la vio confundido - ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – revisando el reloj de su muñeca – son las 5 –

-¿esta Mimi? –muy rápidamente

-si, pero esta dormida – respondió viendo como entraba Kari

-¿Kari? – salió Mimi de la habitación al escuchar ruidos se despertó - ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –

-si yo se que es muy temprano, pero tengo que entregarte algo – muy afligida

-¿y no podias esperar a que fuera una hora mas descente para dárselo? – respondió un mal humorado Izzi, porque en pocas horas tenia que irse a trabajar

-lo siento pero no, solo tu puedes ayudarme – vio a Mimi

-¿dime a que? – se sento ya en sus cabales, pues Kari parecía muy angustiada

-primero lee esto, que me perdone pero no podía esperar tanto – saco un sobre de papel, que decía "Mimi Tachikawa"

-¿de quien es? – lo tomo Izzi

-es para Mimi, y que ella la lea – se la quito – toma, leela rápido –

- ok – la tomo y abrió rápidamente

_Mimi Tachikawa:_

_Hola, siento dedicarte estas palabras por una carta pero nunca me anime a decírtelas de frente, esto es algo de mi inspiración, inspiración que me llego al escuchar esta canción, hace días te la escribi, y le pedi a Kari que te la entregara. Leela y espero que te guste mi dedicatoria, esto es __**AMIGA MIA **__con mucho cariño para ti_

"_**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,**____**que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve**____**como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga**____**que me confesado entre copas**_"

_Esto se que es perfectamente, el dia que aun no eran novios, pues Izzi me había confesado muy ebrio que estaba enamorado de ti, y que lo ayudara a conquistarte, recuerdo que fue en una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Sora, tu nos viste hablar mucho tiempo, que al dia siguiente me buscaste para preguntarme que me había dicho, porque ese dia me confesaste que también estabas enamorada de él. Y desde ahí descubri que la persona mas importante para ti es el, esta bien Izzi es bueno y te merece, aunque aveces te hace sufrir el muy canalla, y es ahí cuando te veo, te veo de la manera que eh notado que Izzi ya no lo se, que me suplicabas para que te dijera que me dijo ese dia, que te dijera si había hablado de ti y si le gustaba alguien, no te lo confese, solo los ayude a que se dieran cuenta que estaban enamorados del otro. Me alegro por ustedes en serio, aunque se partió el alma, y se me sigue partiendo pero soy muy feliz si tu eres feliz aunque no sea el que te hace sonreir._

"_**que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche**____**y que enloqueces con cada botón que te desabrochas pensando en su manos"**_

_¿sabes? Esa noche me confeso que estaba muy enamorado de ti, que te amaba, y que ya sabia que tu lo querías, como lo noto no me preguntes porque no me lo dijo, quizás porque eres muy obvia cuando te enamoras de alguien, en fin me dijo que soñaba contigo todas las noches, y que sabia que cuando te desvestías pensabas en él, eso hizo que hirviera en rabia, pero lamentablemente me has ido confirmando que si es asi, me dolio pero bueno estas enamoradísima de el_

"_**él no te ha visto temblar, esperando**____**una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.**____**él no te ve como yo suspirando,**____**con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,**____**escucharme nombrarle.**____**!ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también."**_

_Pero lo que no sabes, y el motivo de mi carta es que: de que yo suspiraba por ti desde hace mucho tiempo, que mis ojos brillaban y me sonrojaba con solo verte, que ponías mis nervios de punta, que desde hace años llevo enamorado de ti Mimi, no lo notaste, pero si hermosa me enamore de ti como un loco, en serio perdóname porque se que te estas decepcionando de mi, pero ya no podía seguir ocultándote mis sentimientos. Pero lo que me tiene peor ahora es que el no sabe o no te a viste temblar de tanto llorar, que esperas últimamente una palabra de amor de el, un gesto de atracción y abrazo que te sedusca y que a la vez sea tierno, en verdad que no sabe lo que se esta perdiendo, a la mujer que tiene a su lado, muchas noches eh soñado con que soy yo al que me pides todo eso que Izzi no te da, y que con todo mi amor, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi mente te doy todo mi SER, si Mimi dispuesto a darte eso y mi vida, pero el sol llega y ese sueño se desvanece junto con mis ilusiones y esperanza, y sigo con un corazón paritdo, al virte los días con el como siempre y como siempre llorando porque ya no le importas. Ojala se de cuenta pronto, porque asi como yo te amo, otro te puede amar y perderte para siempre._

"_**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,**____**ni qué hacer para verte feliz.**____**ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,**____**que es lo que a él le hace falta,**____**llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,**____**de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.**____**yo quiero regalarte una poesía;**____**tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias."**_

_Cuantas veces eh hablado con Izzi, muchísimas, que no sea asi contigo, que te de tu lugar, tu importancia, que te ame, que te lo demuestre todos los días. Pero ah sido por gusto porque nunca me escucha, en serio que quisiera poder manejarlo y ordenarle que te haga feliz, que no desperdicie el tiempo, mandar en su corazón en sus sentimientos, en su cabeza, que comparta todos sus sueños y metas contigo, es lo que haría llenarte de muchos éxitos conmigo, darte los momentos felices de mi vida, llenarte con mis sueños, ilusiones, metas, aspiraciones, superar mis miedos contigo, pedirte que me apoyes, todo eso es lo que estuviera haciendo en el lugar de Izzi, amándote y demostrándote que eres mi mas grande logro en la vida, que todo lo que tengo y llegue a tener será solo para ti, para la dueña de mi vida, todos esos sueños alcanzados dedicártelos, darte todo lo que consiga y que todos se enteren que estoy hasta donde estoy, por la mujer que tengo a mi lado. Mimi Tachikawa tu serias mi mas grande orgullo, mi triunfo mas preciado y el cual colocaría en lo mas alto de mi pedestal, ahí estuvieras conmigo, no te digo esto para que lo dejes, solo para que sepas que lo que siento por ti va mas haya de este mundo. Que tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida._

"_**Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción,**____**de pronto, entiendas que nunca quise fue contar tu historia**____**porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.**____**pero, perdona, amiga mía,**____**no es inteligencia mi sabiduría;**____**esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.**____**no es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma."**_

_si, con todo el dolor de mi corazón pero ese es el termino que puedes ser AMIGA MIA, ojala que cuando estes leyendo esto ya este muy lejos, que pena que sepas lo cursi que puedo ser, espero que con esto entiendas porque aveces no soportaba a Izzi, porque aveces quería matarlo, porque aveces me enojaba contigo porque no se como soportas una vida llena de soledad, de distancia, de rutina, de abandono, porque me da pena decirlo pero es lo que Izzi te da, y no se si ya te diste cuenta, y me conmueve ver que quieres seguir luchando por esa relación, lo cual también me enorgullece de ti, porque quieres seguir con el, eso dice cuanto lo amas, me alegro por ti en serio. Pero perdóname AMIGA MIA, porque ya no estare mas para escucharte, lo que estoy haciendo es muy egoísta, me estoy alejando de ti cuando me necesitas y siempre estuve para consolarte. Disculpa se que me estoy equivocando, pero asi se hacen las personas sabias, experimentado con errores para poder aconsejar, no estoy siendo inteligente, estoy dejando que mi corazón domine mi razón, pero lo siento, ya no puedo seguir cerca de ti sientiendo todo esto, y no poder demostrártelo, y se que al menos merecías que te lo dijera de frente, pero mi idioma es esto, las letras, las palabras plasmadas en una hoja de papel, perdón en serio, pero soy cobarde y no me atrevía a decírtelo cara a cara. Porque el dolor mas grande seria que me rechazaras y que me vieras hecho pedazos._

"**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.****amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.****amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,****por fin aprendo a hablar****sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,****que toda esta historia me importa****porque eres mi amiga."**

_Amiga mia, como dice mi pedacito de cielo, que soy su príncipe azul, me encantaría ser TU príncipe, el príncipe de tu cuento, el príncipe de tu historia, el príncipe de tu vida__. Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, solo dame tiempo para que pueda superar esto que siento, y poder dejar de amarte y asi olvidarme de este imposible. Y al menos en este pedazo de papel que para ti no será nada, para mi es donde estoy plasmando mis sentimientos y dejando mi corazón, me dejare de tantas vueltas: TE AMO MIMI, ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI, TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA, CON TODO MI SER, SOY TUYO SIN TU SABERLO, ERES LA MUJER CON LA QUE SOÑE ESTAR, PERO LA CUAL ME GANARON Y NUNCA PODRE CONSEGUIR UNA MIRADA, UNA PALABRA DE AMOR, UNA CARICIA, UN ABRAZO Y BESO LLENO DE PASION, MUCHO MENOS QUE ALGUN DIA SEAS MIA, PERO ESO NO DEJA QUE SEAS EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, YQ EU SEAS MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, PRIMERO PORQUE TE AMO Y LO QUE MAS VALE ENTRE LOS DOS PORQUE ERES __**MI AMIGA…**_

_Con esto me despido Mimi, la carta es para decirte adiós, me voy para Francia a trabajar con mi abuelo, en estos momentos que la estes leyendo yo estare lejos y perdona si has intentado hablarme, pero estoy evitándote, la distancia hara que pueda dejar de pensar en ti y que algún dia pueda verte como lo que eres, como __**MI AMIGA, **__y se que podre, pero antes de que te olvide quería que supieras lo mucho que te amo, y que algún dia pueda decir "te ame", te dejo, se feliz lo mereces, y espero que algún dia y se que lo conseguiré porque tu amor me da fuerzas, podre dejar este amor que me mata y también encontrar a mi pareja y que podamos compartir juntos, lo bellos que es amar._

_Adiós hermosa, cuidate, alguna dia te hablare, por favor no me busques ni me llames, porque se que será para reclamarme y decirme lo mucho que me odias por haberme fijado en ti y que no respete nuestra amistad. _

_Te ama con todo su corazón_

_Takeru Takaishi_

_Hasta nunca amor mio…._

Mimi no había parado de llorar en toda la carta, su corazón se había acelerado y todo lo que ahí decía la conmovió tanto y entendió porque se ponía nerviosa con él

-Mimi ayudame a que no se vaya – le rogo Kari al notar que había terminado

-¿pero como?, dice que no lo busque – seguía con el alma hecha pedazos

-¿Qué dice esa carta Mimi? – ya molesto Izzi

-que estoy perdiendo la oportunidad que sea feliz – lo vio seriamente sin parar de llorar

-¿Qué? – sin entender

-que hay alguien que me ama, y que sin darme cuenta yo también estoy enamorada de el, pero creo que ya es tarde – seguía llorando - si lo amo mucho Kari, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, ahora entiendo porque lo buscaba, ahora entiendo porque quería que me abrazara, ahora entiendo porque me encantaba que me consolara, ahora entiendo porque no podía vivir sin el – se expresaba sin que Izzi se lo creyera – porque estoy perdidamente ENAMORADA DE TK TAKAISHI – lo grito como si liberara tanto peso de muchos años

-gracias Mimi, ahora detenlo por favor – le seguía rogando Kari

-pero es que dice que no lo busque ni lo llame – recordó las palabras del chico – me di cuenta muy tarde y lo perdi para siempre, porque dice que re hara su vida – llorando

-Mimi ¿Cómo que amas a TK? – muy enojado Izzi

-si lo amo, porque el a estado cuando tu estabas ausente, el tiene la dulzura, amor, cariño, que tu ya no me tienes – viéndolo – y ya no me importa Izzi, solo quiero decirle lo mucho que lo amo – volteo a ver a Kari

-son las 6 aun, debe estar en el aeropuerto, vamos – salieron de la casa

-Mimi si sales, ¡nucna regreses! Te lo advierto – la sentencio

-adios Izzi – salió corriendo con una sonrisa

-vamos – se subió al auto invitándola a que se suba

-Kari pero hay mucho trafico a esta hora, no llegaremos – muy triste, porque era la verdad nunca lo alcanzaría

-el amor hace milagros Mimi – arranco y se fue lo mas rápido que podía

Y efectivamente hay demasiado trafico, el reloj avanzaba y ellas no mucho, Mimi no dejaba de pensar en lo que iba perder, ¿Por qué no había abierto sus ojos? ¿Por qué no noto, el amor que TK le tenia? Y ¿Por qué no noto, el momento en que se enamoro de el?, que ciega había sido, pero ya lo sabe, ya descubrió lo que siente, solo ruega llegar a tiempo para detenerlo y gritarle que se quede con ella, que la haga feliz, que cumpla todo lo que el le decía, que ella quería luchar y apoyarlo, que nunca se cansaria de estar a su lado. Ojala no sea tan tarde y lo pierda para siempre. Por fin llegaron al aeropuerto después de casi una hora y quince minutos, el vuelo de TK salía a las 7:30, quizás aun lo encuentren aunque suena imposible porque ya debió haber abordado, Kari dejo de correr

-Mimi ya es muy tarde – desilusionada

-no, debo de correr, e intentar verlo aunque le grite y el ya este en el avión – siguió corriendo sin importar que Kari se quedo

Llego a la recepción y pregunto por el vuelo a Paris, Francia. Fue muy grande su desilusion cuando le dijeron que ya habían abordado y que ya no se podía pasar a la pista de despeje, ni hizo mas llorar desconsolada, por tonta lo había perdido, por luchar por alguien que no valia la pena, y no haber visto que ya tenia a alguien sin haber hecho tanto esfuerzo.

-señorita, el vuelo de Paris es el que busca – pregunto un señor algo mayor

-si, pero ya se fue – sin parar de llorar

-hubo un retraso y aun están en la sala de espera, pase y busque lo que tanto anhela, dese prisa porque hoy si en unos 5 minutos abordaran – le sonrio muy amablemente

-¡gracias! – se puso rápido a correr, buscando a TK hasta que lo vio en una fila apunto de pasar a la pista, corrió mas rápido - ¡TK! – grito a todo pulmon, viendo como el chico la volteaba a ver

-¿Mimi? – sin creer lo que veía, chismosa Kari fue lo que pensó - ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuando la chica estaba frente a el

-no te vayas – jadeando por el esfuerzo

-Mimi ya es tarde lo siento – se disculpo

-quiero que seas mi PRINCIPE AZUL, no quiero dejarte ir, quedate toda una vida conmigo – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, con el corazón a mil, esperando que el le dijera que si

-Mimi debo irme, lo siento – agarrando su maleta

-TK, intentemoslo, no me dejes… te necesito – agacho la mirada

-Mimi…. – susurro

-necesito al príncipe de mi cuento, el cual si te vas terminara, sin un final feliz – sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir

-Mimi… - TK había salido de la fila con una sonrisa

-ya se que no te merezco, que tarde mucho y que te eh lastimado demasiado – temblando porque el no quería quedarse con ella – pero dejame amarte y demostrarte que si te quedas seremos felices –

-quiero ser feliz con mi princesa – se agacho como todo un caballero – te amo Mimi Tachikawa –

Todos en el lugar empezaron a aplaudir, gritar y chiflar por una escena tan conmovedora y poco usual también, normalmente es el chico que viene a buscar y rogar que no se vaya a su amada, pero esta vez fue una chica quien vino a buscar a su príncipe para que no la abandora y la hiciera feliz

-TK te amo – lo beso dulcemente – gracias por tantos años de amarme – lo abrazo como que no quisiera dejarlo ir

-gracias Mimi, por corresponderme, te amo – besando su mano

-sabes tiene razón tu sobrina, los príncipes si existen y me alegra tener al mio en este momento – lo abrazo – y sobre todo, que tiene toda la razón eres muy guapo – sonrio

Los dos rieron, mientras salian del aeropuerto agarrados de la mano, con una sonrisa muy grande en los labios, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, con la mirada llena de brillo, con la esperanza e ilusión de contruir una vida y buscar juntos la felicidad y el final hermoso de su cuento, que ese dia en un aeropuerto y con una carta, que contenía las palabras indicadas, les había abierto el libro para escribir su historia de amor, la historia de un chico que amaba a su amiga y que ahora su amiga dejaría de ser su amiga, como tanto lo soño. Ahora solo sabían que se amaban y que estarían juntos por toda una vida.

Fin…

¿Que les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, esta como cursi lo se, pero fue algo de mi inspiración desde mi corazón, para esta parejita que no hay muchas historias de ellos. Esta vez Kari los apoyo y todos estaban felices, solo Izzi no, pero es que no encontré con quien mas ponerla. Bueno me despido espero comentarios, y criticas para mejorala historias futuras, feliz noche, mañana o tarde

Los quiere Vere31


End file.
